1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for purifying contaminated air in the environmental atmosphere.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a conventional method of purifying contaminated air in the environmental atmosphere by passing the contaminated air through a soil layer populated with microorganisms to allow the contaminants in the contaminated air to be degraded by the microorganisms in the soil layer. Such a purifying method and an apparatus for carrying out the method have proven much more satisfactory than traditional methods of and apparatus for purifying contaminated air. However, while a wide variety of potential applications may possibly be available for the existing method and apparatus, only some of them have been proposed so far in the art.